


That Beautiful Sound

by ArtsyBecca



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBecca/pseuds/ArtsyBecca
Summary: Elliott discovers something utterly adorable about Tae, and Tae discovers something surprising about Elliott.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	That Beautiful Sound

Tae, Elliott had found, was pretty adorable when he was half-asleep. He would mumble out his words rather then attempt for them to be articulate. He was also rather cuddly if the others weren’t around. If they were, Tae would opt for subtly; a quick hand fleeting across his back or a little “completely unintentional” shoulder bump. Elliott found Tae’s love language to be very sweet. He felt cared for, something that he tried giving his boyfriend back 10 fold whenever he could.

Elliott also noticed that Tae, for someone who was always on high alert, took a bit to wake up. Maybe that was why, Elliott would wonder. The poor guy was so exhausted from being constantly on watch. Elliott would be lying if he said that he didn’t crave the view of a groggy Tae. It was just so damn _adorable._ This was where Elliott found himself. Lying on his side staring up at a very sleepy Tae, who had his legs swung over the side of the bed and was rubbing his hand down his face. Elliott had woken up before Tae, but the bed was so warm that he couldn’t bring it upon himself to move just yet.

It had been interesting this off season. They had gained their own small apartment together, something to which Elliott was concerned that he had been too pushy over in the beginning. Tae had assured him that he was just nervous, but it wasn’t anything that Elliott had done. That it was just….him. The pair had settled into their new settings rather quickly, passing off chores and cooking the like. Arguably, Elliott’s favorite time of the day was when they were in bed together; whenever that may be. Holding Tae, or being held? It was literal perfection.

Elliott looks up once more to see Tae with his head cocked towards him, smiling softly and sleepily over his shoulder. _Calm down, heart! Chill the fuck out!!_ Elliott’s own lips tug, and he brings a hand up to press to the small of Tae’s naked back. The man was thin, his spine poking out gently in some places as he sat forward. “M’rnin, handsome.” Elliott grins. That causes Tae to let out a soft snort. Tae moves to grab his phone from the bedside table as Elliott hooks his fingers into the the waistband of Tae’s black sweats and gives a playful little tug. “Why are you up already?” Elliott mutters.

“Haven’t been up long…” There’s a sleep addled grit to Tae’s voice that makes Elliot’s stomach flutter just a little. How can his boyfriend be so adorable _and_ so hot?

“Come back to bed. You’ve got a hunk’ah boyfriend here, you know.” Elliott grins cheekily and scratches his nails gently down Tae’s back. It was something that Elliott _loved_ when Tae did it to him. His blunt-cut nails digging over his sore muscles? Elliott could shudder happily at the memory. Apparently Tae did not feel the same, because the hacker all but _squeaks_ and turns his body away from Elliott’s offending hands. Terrified that he had made his boyfriend uncomfortable, Elliott shoots up; his hands fluttering awkwardly in the air. “I’m sorry! D-did I hurt you?” Elliott worries, brow pitching in concern. He wants to put his hands on Tae’s back in a comforting manner, but he was frozen in fear that he had somehow fucked up _really_ bad. “Tae, I’m sorry!” Elliott’s voice is strained, and that clenches something painfully in the hacker’s heart. Tae turns a little to Elliott, placing a hand on his knee.

“It’s okay, Elliott. You did nothing wrong. Okay?” Tae explains in a soothing voice, and that more or less just confuses the other man. Elliott looks up at Tae’s face, _really_ looks. Tae’s face is flushed, the tips of his ears a sweet pink. His lips are tugged at one corner just a little. It wasn’t a smirk. Elliott wonders if Tae even realizes that he was doing it.

“Then…?” Elliott starts, clearly unsure of why Tae reacted in such a way. He stares at his boyfriend, who looks fondly, teasingly done with him. Elliott blinks, his brows twitches, and then suddenly. _It clicks._ “ _Oh-ho…”_ Elliott’s teeth shown as a wide grin spreads across his lips. Now it was Tae’s turn to look utterly baffled.

“Don’t look at me like that, you weirdo.” Tae says, partially grumpy that he couldn’t figure out what Elliott was so proud of, and partially teasing. Tae’s eyes shoot down to were Elliott’s hand was creeping up the outside of his thigh. There was a glint in Elliott’s eyes that was making his stomach sink. That glint never meant anything good. It as akin to Octavio’s in a way, when the daredevil would concoct his stupid stunts. He looks back down at Elliott’s hand as it settled onto Tae’s side.

It clicks then.

“Elliott- _Elliott-_ don’t you daRE-!” Tae _squeals_ when Elliott’s hand squeezes into the crook of his side above his hip.

“Oh my _god_.” Elliott breathes.

“ _Shut up!_ ” Tae flushes furiously.

“That’s so cute!!” Elliott coos happily before Tae tries to wiggle away. Unfortunately for him, he makes it that much easier to Elliott to flutter his fingers to the back of his ribs, causing him to pitch off to the side and land nearly face-first onto the bed. He shuffles onto his back, trying to get away, but Elliott is hovering over him; hands gently but firmly placed over his biceps and effectively pinning him. Tae wouldn’t admit that in that moment, seeing Elliott hanging over him and pinning his arms down made his stomach flutter and flip. If it were anyone else, he’d be terrified. But, he could feel that Elliott was not putting his full weight down. If he wanted, Tae could get out of the hold. That didn’t stop his heart from hammering in his chest.

Elliott leans down and nuzzles his face against the hacker’s neck, beard rubbing against both synthetic plating and skin. He grins against him when he hears Tae snort and giggle, trying to turn his face away from his boyfriend. A silly move, really, because that just gives Elliott more access to his neck and shoulder. Elliott rubs his beard and kisses all over Tae’s shoulder and collarbone, eliciting giggled-snorts from the man underneath him. “ _How_ did I not know this?” Elliott grins as he pulls back to see a brightly blushing Tae. He had some sort of quip on his lips, but it honestly sounded mean. Something about Elliott being too dumb to pay attention. His boyfriend _wasn’t_ dumb. He was brilliant, but his aloof and flirty personality perceived him to be so. Before he could think of something else, Elliott was skirting his fingers across Tae’s stomach, watching impishly as it tightens and sucks in.

“Elli-ah!!” Tae barks out a laugh, a genuine one at that. He hated being like this. Mila would exploit it whenever she could when they were children. Elliott, selfishly, wants to hear Tae full out laugh. He had never heard it before, only being granted small chuckles and faint snorts. So, Elliott brings his other hand away in favor of scratching his fingers all over Tae’s stomach and sides.

It didn’t take long for Elliott to get what he wants.

Tae’s resolve falls quickly, face squishing into a bright smile and tinting red. He desperately brings his hands to Elliott’s forearms, but he was weak with laughter. He kicks his foot against Elliott’s thigh, but that clearly does nothing. Elliott brings his face down once again to kiss and nuzzles against Tae’s cheek and neck. “This is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever _heard_!” Elliott laughs into Tae’s ear.

“ _Elliott!_ ” And yeah, Tae isn’t too proud at how he _whines_ the other man’s name. He feels Elliott grin impossibly wider against his cheek, and his boyfriend’s fingers slow to rubbing soft circles into his stomach with one hand. His skin is still buzzing, but that felt nice. He’s still hiccuping giggles, Hands loosening but still staying on Elliott’s forearms. Elliott pulls his face away to press a gentle kiss to Tae’s nose.

“Sorry, it’s just-you never laugh. It was so cute.” Elliott explains, clearly not sorry _at all._ Tae is still grinning as he tries to shoot a pissy look to his boyfriend; failing miserably. Elliott’s eyes wander down to where his hand is thumbing idly back and forth over Tae’s tight stomach. “Jesus kid, do you have an ounce of fat on you at all?” Elliott grumbles. Tae’s head pops to the side a little, taking in Elliott’s tone. Elliott pinches at Tae’s abs, and the man snorts.

“Quit it.” Tae giggles, fucking _giggles_ as he bats at his hand _._ He’s not proud of it.

“I swear, I gotta have like…50 pounds on you!” Elliott bemoans and sits back a little. Tae sits up a bit and watches as Elliott’s hand subconsciously rubs over his stomach through his thin gray tank top. Tae’s brow furrow at the sudden shift in mood. There was something to Elliott’s demeanor. Something down, dark, and gritty. Something shadowed and far off.

Tae didn’t like it _at all._

The hacker leans forward a little, bringing a leg to tuck up against his other thigh. “ _Ae-in…_ ” Tae says softly, bringing his hand to smooth over Elliott’s knee. The man takes the hacker’s hand gently in his own, fingers playing idly against his. Tae hates the heaviness in Elliott’s eyes as they cast down at their hands. Was Elliott…self-conscious? There was no way. He was so handsome and tall and. Yeah. Tae might be a little head over heels for his boyfriend’s looks. Tae scoots a little further and curiously presses a hand to Elliott’s chest. He blushes a little at the give. Elliott had…a really nice chest. And arms. When Elliott was out of that suit that did _nothing_ for him. When he was in simple t-shirts and fitted pants. God help him, Tae couldn’t get over how gorgeous Elliott was sometimes.

“You feelin’ me up, now?” Elliott chuckles, and Tae was close to pushing him off of the bed.

“I like how you look.” Tae admits quietly, bringing both hands to run up the man’s chest and rest to cup his neck on either side. “You’re not fat. And if you were, that wouldn’t change a thing.” Tae leans forward to nuzzle his nose against his currently speechless boyfriend’s throat. He tips his head up to press his lips to the underside of Elliott’s chin. “You look…strong. And…mm…” Tae’s confidence wilts. He brings one hand down to brush the backs of his fingers against the middle of Elliott’s stomach. “I like this. I like _all_ of this.” Tae gently stresses, voice wavering and ears heating up. “I’d rather you be softer and bigger then me. I’m…boney.” The word tastes funny in his mouth. “I love how you are now.” The air is silent for a few moments, and Tae starts to feel fidgety; concerned that he had said something wrong. He then feels a pair of large hands cup around his hips, and Elliott nuzzles his face into Tae’s neck.

“Ugh, you’re not allowed to do that…” He hears Elliott mumbles against his skin. “I’m supposed to be the cool guy!” Tae chuckles at that. He rubs his hands up and down Elliott’s biceps, trying to get the other man to look at him. Tae works his hands to Elliott’s face, cupping the man’s jaw and pulling him back just a little. Elliott’s cheeks and nose are blushed, and his eyes shine just a little. “M’sorry…didn’t mean to get all Mel-malencho-…er….down.” He smiles when Tae’s thumb brushes across the scar on his cheek.

“I like when you tell me how you’re feeling.” Tae mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to Elliott’s lips.

“Oh, I’ll tell you how I feel, _babe-HEY!_ ” Elliott yelps when Tae roughly presses him down into the mattress, curly hair fluttering over his face.

“Stop ruining the moment, you idiot!” Tae growls, but he’s also laughing, and Elliott smiles himself. “Oh, you think you’re so funny, huh?” Tae grins, and then he’s scrabbling his fingers all over Elliott’s stomach and neck. “Always wearing that big, doofey grin! I’ll give you something to laugh about!” Tae bends down and pecks a multitude of kisses over Elliott’s neck and under his ears while pinching and wriggling against his stomach and sides. He adores the loud belly laugh that his boyfriend is emitting.

I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Elliott laughs, grabbing Tae on a desperate effort and bringing him down against his chest. Tae let’s out an _oof_ and brings his hands to press next to Elliott’s head. Tae presses his lips to the scar on Elliott’s nose while the trickster slowly rubs a hand over Tae’s back.

“What were you trying to do earlier, anyway?” Tae muses.

“Earli..? Oh that. I just…I like when you scratch your nails against my back so I just…thought…” Elliott trails off, cheeks tinting a little.

“Here, too.” Tae smiles as he brings a hand up to bury gently into Elliott’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp. Elliott goes limp and smiles dreamily. “I swear, you’re like a big cat.” Tae teases.

“Says the guy that melts whenever I play with his hair.” Elliott flashes a sleepy grin.

“You have nice hands.” Tae defends.

“Stroke my ego more, baby.”

“ _Baegchi…_ ” Tae frowns. Elliott chuckles, winding his hand around the back of Tae’s neck and brings him down for a kiss.


End file.
